


TV Break

by Nicnac



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finds Edward watching an old TV show and learns some not so surprising things about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Break

Bella was lounging upstairs in her and Edward’s room, flipping through the pages of her well-worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ when the music caught her attention. It was vaguely rock-ish but for some reason she was put in mind of a theme song. Whatever show it was she must not have seen it since she had become a vampire, as she couldn’t seem figure out which show it was. She made an attempt to return her attention to her book, but eventually came to the conclusion that she wasn’t going to be able to focus until she figured out what show was playing downstairs.

Entering the living room she saw Edward lounging on the coach watching a DVD. On the screen there was a blonde girl talking to her mother about her first day at a new school.

“ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_? Isn’t that a little… morbid?” she asked him, leaning over the back of the couch.

He turned to smile at her. “Emmett was really into it when it first came out; we all ended up seeing a fair number of episodes. Now sometimes I like to watch the first three seasons.”

“Didn’t like the show after they left high school?”

“No,” he replied. “It’s not really because of the high school thing. I just really liked Angel; didn’t care for the show much after he left.”

Staring at Edward, Bella slowly put together fragments of scenes with muddled human memories, making connections that should have been obvious, Slowly a knowing grin spread across her face.

“What?” Edward questioned, sounding a bit insecure.

Bella shook her head. “Nothing, just explains a lot.” Still smiling she flipped herself over the couch and onto his lap.

“Joining me?”

“Yep. I always thought Buffy and Angel were a cute couple too.”


End file.
